


night after night

by TheWolfPrince



Series: it's perfectly reckless [1]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: (as slow as it can be in 7000 words), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Mostly Fluff, No Angst, No Drama, Slow Build, just a nice little story about two insufferable boys falling in love, short mention of skinny's past
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21659119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/pseuds/TheWolfPrince
Summary: Es beginnt mit einem nächtlichen Anruf – Skinny Norris, der tatsächlich Justus Jonas um Hilfe bittet. Und irgendwie führt es zu regelmäßigen Besuchen eines gewissen Erzfeindes auf einem gewissen Schrottplatz.
Relationships: Jupiter Jones | Justus Jonas/E. Skinner Norris
Series: it's perfectly reckless [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676653
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	night after night

**Author's Note:**

> Ich kann es noch nicht ganz glauben, aber heute vor einem Jahr habe ich meine erste Story in diesem Fandom veröffentlicht. Und inzwischen sind es 22 Geschichten (23, mit dieser hier). Und ich will diesen Moment einmal kurz nutzen, um mich beim fandom zu bedanken und bei allen, die meine Stories lesen. Die Reviews haben mich im letzten Jahr durch einige... unschöne Zeiten gebracht, und ich bin generell einfach mega dankbar für alles, und für die Leute, die ich über den fandom kennen gelernt habe.  
> Mal schauen, bei wie vielen Stories ich in einem Jahr bin, denn im Moment habe ich keinerlei Absicht, aufzuhören. Das hier ist der erste fandom seit langem, in dem ich mich wirklich zuhause fühle.  
> Genug der Vorrede - eigentlich wollte ich heute mit einer PeterxSkinny Story da anknüpfen, wo ich letztes Jahr angefangen habe, aber die ist nicht fertig geworden. Also, viel Vergnügen mit ein bisschen JustusxSkinny.  
> Titel aus Halestorm - Break In.

Es war schon dunkel; die Kreissäge und das Hämmern, aus denen die ständige Geräuschkulisse auf dem Schrottplatz von Titus Jonas bestand, waren bereits seit Stunden verstummt. Den ganzen Tag über war es beinahe unerträglich warm gewesen. Nur langsam kühlte die Luft ab. Die Tür des Campinganhängers stand offen in der Hoffnung, eine Brise einzufangen. Durch sie hindurch fiel der einzige Lichtschein auf dem Gelände.

Er stammte vom Schreibtisch, genauer gesagt vom Computermonitor und der kleinen Lampe, die Justus irgendwann eingeschaltet hatte, als es zu dunkel geworden war, um seine Notizen noch lesen zu können. Was als Schulprojekt begonnen hatte, hatte sich inzwischenzu einer Neugier-Angelegenheit ausgewachsen. Justus wusste jetzt schon, dass er für seinen Vortrag nur einen Bruchteil der Informationen brauchen würde, die er herausgeschrieben hatte. Aber das hielt ihn noch lange nicht davon ab, weiter zu recherchieren.

Gerade hatte er eine Website gefunden, die ihm einige der Bücher, die er als Quellen nutzen wollte, zum Download anbot, als das Telefon klingelte.

Überrascht wandte Justus den Blick vom Computermonitor ab und sah auf die Uhr.

Halb elf. So spät schon?

Wer rief denn um diese Uhrzeit hier an?

Sofort machte sich ein ungutes Gefühl in ihm breit. War Peter oder Bob etwas zugestoßen?

Aus der dunklen Ecke neben der Tür kam ein verschlafenes Krächzen. Schnell nahm Justus den Hörer ab, bevor das Klingeln Blacky endgültig weckte.

„Justus Jonas, von den Drei Detektiven?“, meldete er sich.

Für einen langen Moment war Stille auf der anderen Seite.

Gerade als Justus ansetzte, sich zu wiederholen, sagte er Anrufer: „Hey, Jonas...“

Überrascht runzelte Justus die Stirn. Die Stimme kannte er doch!

Was wollte Skinny Norris von ihm? Und noch dazu um diese Uhrzeit?

Sofort gingen bei Justus die Alarmleuchten an.

„Skinny“, erwiderte er kühl. „Wenn du die Dienste der Drei Fragezeichen in Anspruch nehmen willst, kontaktiere uns doch bitte morgen Nachmittag.“

„Nee…“, machte Skinny. Er klang ungewohnt unsicher, und halb rechnete Justus damit, dass er einfach wieder auflegen würde.

„Ich hab eher so ne hypothetische Frage...“, sagte er stattdessen und Justus horchte auf.

„Meldest du dich diesmal etwa, _bevor_ du etwas Dummes tust?“, erkundigte er sich. Er merkte selbst, wie herablassend seine Stimme klang, tat jedoch nichts, um seinen Ton zu ändern. Schließlich war es nicht so, als wüsste Skinny nicht, was Justus von ihm hielt.

„So ungefähr“, kam die beinahe kleinlaute Antwort und Justus‘ Augenbrauen zuckten in die Höhe.

Das letzte Mal hatte er Skinny so gehört, als er nach der Sache mit den flüsternden Puppen angerufen hatte, um sich zu bedanken, dass Justus ihn nicht verpfiffen hatte.

Er seufzte. „Okay, Skinny. Was ist los?“

Wieder verging ein Moment, in dem Skinny außer einem „Najaaaa“ nicht viel herausbrachte.

Justus zwang sich zur Geduld.

„Du kennst dich doch bestimmt ein bisschen mit Strafrecht aus, oder?“, rückteSkinny schließlich heraus.

Justus‘ Augenbrauen kletterten noch höher. So langsam weckte die Sache seine Neugier.

„Ein bisschen, in der Tat“, bestätigte er. Inzwischen war sogar die Abneigung aus seinem Tonfall verschwunden.

„Also, mal angenommen…“, begann Skinny und Justus musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. Die Frage würde vermutlich etwa so hypothetisch werden wie eine, die mit den Worten ‚Ich habe da einen Bekannten‘ anfing.

„Mal angenommen, ich hätte nen Batzen Falschgeld… gefunden“, eine Pause entstand, in der Skinny offenbar seine Formulierung abwägte, „Und ich wollte die Hintermänner auffliegen lassen. Reicht es, wenn die Bullen das Falschgeld kriegen und nen anonymen Tipp, wos herkommt?“

Für einen Moment ließ Justus sich Skinnys Worte durchden Kopf gehen. Unter rechtlichen Gesichtspunkten, aber auch – viel interessanter – im Hinblick auf Skinnys Motivation.

Dann sagte er: „Dir ist die Sache eine Nummer zu groß geworden und du willst aussteigen, ohne dass sie sich an dir rächen?“

Von der anderen Seite kam überraschtes Stottern, das Justus ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht zauberte. Hatte er doch wieder richtig gelegen.

Schließlich kapitulierte Skinny mit einem Seufzen. „Ja, du hast Recht, McSherlock. Wie immer.“

Ausnahmsweise klang der Spitzname nicht mal wirklich böse.

Justus seufzte erneut. „Im Ernst, Skinny, du solltest vielleicht mit Inspektor Cotta sprechen.“

„Oh, ja“, Skinny lachte hohl, „Weil der Inspektor mich auch so gut leiden kann.“

Das war nicht unwahr, musste Justus zugeben. Nicht, dass er das Skinny erzählen würde.

Stattdessen sagte er: „Der Besitz von Falschgeld ist nicht strafbar, also ist es durchaus möglich, es einfach bei der Polizei abzuliefern.“

„Ich würd aber lieber nicht in Erscheinung treten“, murmelte Skinny.

„Hm“, machte Justus.

Wenn Skinny nicht mit der Polizei reden wollte, aber gleichzeitig seine Bosse mit absoluter Sicherheit hinter Gitter bringen wollte…

„Ich muss ein bisschen nachlesen“, beschloss er. „Ich melde mich morgen Abend.“

Damit legte er auf.

Nachdenklich betrachtete er das Telefon. Vielleicht hatten er und Skinny im Zuge diverser Ermittlungen gelegentlich miteinander telefoniert, aber noch nie hatte Skinny ihn so geradeheraus um Hilfe gebeten.

Gab es etwa doch einen Silberstreif hinter den Wolken von Skinnys dummen Ideen?

Sollte es so sein, dann war es vermutlich Justus‘ Aufgabe, diesen Prozess zu unterstützen. Also nahm er das Strafgesetzbuch vom Regal, das dort schon so lange lag und regelmäßig zu Rate gezogen wurde, und schlug es auf.

Und wenn er dabei schmunzelte, dann sah das niemand.

~*~

Am nächsten Abend wartete Justus ab, bis Peter und Bob die Zentrale verlassen hatten. Sicherheitshalber schaute er ihnen dabei zu, wie sie auf die Räder stiegen und vom Schrottplatz fuhren, bevor er den Hörer aufnahm.

Aus dem Gedächtnis wählte er Skinnys Handynummer. Es klingelte zweimal, bevor ihm ein kurz angebundenes „Ja?“ antwortete.

„Justus hier“, meldete er sich.

Er rechnete mit einer Antwort a la ‚Wurde auch Zeit‘, doch alles was Skinny sagte, war: „Hey.“

In präzisen Worten erläuterte er Skinny den Plan, den er in der vergangenen Nacht (und am Vormittag während des Mathe-Unterrichts) formuliert hatte.

Zu seiner Überraschung lauschte Skinny ihm, ohne Widerwort zu geben.

Nachdem Justus geendet hatte, herrschte einen langen Moment Stille.

Dann – „Danke, Jonas“, sagte Skinny. Und klang dabei sogar ehrlich erleichtert.

„Denk dran, bevor du dich das nächste Mal in Schwierigkeiten bringst“, sagte Justus. Oder vielmehr, wollte er sagen, dennSkinny legte auf, bevor er dazu kam.

Mit einem Lächeln legte Justus den Hörer zurück auf die Gabel. Jetzt blieb abzuwarten, ob Skinny seine Worte auch befolgte.

~*~

Drei Tage vergingen wie üblich – Schule, Treffen in der Zentrale, Aufräumen des Schrottplatzes.

Als Justus verschlafen zum Frühstück herunter kam, hatte Onkel Titus sich gerade den Lokalteil der Zeitung gegriffen, während Tante Mathilda Toast auf den Tisch stellte. Alles wie immer.

Justus setzte sich und begann mit dem überregionalen Teil der Zeitung. Die Politiker benahmen sich wieder einmal wie kleine Kinder im Sandkasten, denen jemand das Schäufelchen geklaut hatte, und er verdrehte beim Lesen die Augen.

Nachdem er mit dem Toast fertig war und seinen Tee zu sich gezogen hatte, tauschte er mit Onkel Titus die Blätter. Diesen Teil überflog Justus nur – ihn interessierte nicht wirklich, welches Ehepaar Goldene Hochzeit gefeiert hatte oder wann das neue Gebäude der Feuerwehr eingeweiht wurde.

Doch dann fiel sein Blick auf eine kleine Notizin der Seitenspalte.

GELDFÄLSCHER-BANDE FESTGENOMMEN, lautete die Überschrift.

Interessiert las er den kurzen Artikel und erfuhr, dass die Polizei nach einem detaillierten anonymen Hinweis eine Fälscherwerkstatt am Rande von Rocky Beach gefunden hatte und die kleine Gruppe, die in ihr gearbeitet hatte, hinter Schloss und Riegel gebracht hatte.

Lächelnd blätterte er weiter. Beinahe war er versucht, sich bei Cotta zu erkundigen, ob Skinny in die Sache verwickelt worden war, entschied sich jedoch, dass er den Inspektor nicht dazu veranlassen wollte, sich die Sache aus Neugier noch einmal genauer anzuschauen.

Am Abend saß er wieder alleine in der Zentrale. Es gab keinen besonderen Grund, doch wenn Peter und Bob nach Hause gingen, hatte er meistens noch keine Lust, sich rüber zum Haus zu begeben. Also blieb er vor dem PC sitzen, und stellte irgendwann überrascht fest, dass es draußen dunkel geworden war.

So auch heute. Wieder einmal war er im Treibsand interessanter Wikipedia-Artikel versunken.

Ein Räuspern ließ ihn zusammen fahren. Er wirbelte auf dem auf dem Schreibtischstuhl herum. In der Tür des Wohnwagens stand – Skinny. Komplett mit der abgetragenen alten Lederjacke, der kaputten Jeans und dem dämlichen Grinsen.

„Was?“, begrüßte Justus ihn knapp.

Mit einer unsicheren Geste fuhr Skinny sich durch die Haare und schwenkte eine Flasche. „Ich wollte mich bedanken“, erklärte er zögernd.

Überrascht sah Justus ihn an. „Ernsthaft?“

„Naja“, Skinny zuckte mit den Schultern, „Das hätte übel für mich ausgehen können...“

Justus seufzte.

Skinny streckte ihm die Flasche entgegen. „Keine Ahnung, ob der Oberdetektiv von Rocky Beach überhaupt Alkohol trinkt, aber...“ Seine Stimme verlor sich.

Neugierig besah Justus sich das Etikett – und blinzelte verwirrt.

Er trank eigentlich wirklich keinen Alkohol. Abgesehen von dem gelegentlichen Whiskey – und genau das hielt Skinny in der Hand.

„Woher weißt du…?“, entschlüpfte es ihm, bevor er sich zusammen reißen konnte.

Ein kleines Grinsen zog über Skinnys Gesicht. „Ich bin nicht so doof, wie ihr immer denkt.“

Und Justus musste zugeben – er konnte ohne große Anstrengung mindestens ein Dutzend von Skinnys Eigenheiten aufzählen. Unter anderem die Marke seiner Zigaretten, seine Lieblingsband, das Baujahr seines Wagens, sein bevorzugtes Bier und welche Kunst in dem Haus seiner Eltern hing.

Alles Informationen, die er, Peter und Bob natürlich nur gesammelt hatten, weil es von Vorteil war, so viel wie möglich über seine Feinde zu wissen. War es da so weit hergeholt, wenn Skinny eine fundierte Vermutung darüber abgeben konnte, welche Art von Alkohol Justus bevorzugte?

Er seufzte. „Na, komm halt rein“, hörte er sich sagen, ohne sich aktiv dazu entschlossen zu haben.

Zu seiner Überraschung machte Skinny tatsächlich einen Schritt in den Wohnwagen und ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen.

Justus nahm ihm die Flasche ab. Nachdenklich betrachtete er sie, dann griff er nach seinem Glas.

„Du hast aber nicht vor, den mit Eistee zu mischen, oder?“, meldete Skinny sich zu Wort.

Justus senkte den Blick und stellte fest, dass sich tatsächlich noch ein Rest von Tante Mathildas Zitroneneistee in seinem Glas befand.

„Dann gib mir mal ein… Dings“, er gestikulierte zum Regal.

„Hast du grad das Wort für ‚Glas‘ vergessen, Jonas?“, erkundigte Skinny sichmit einem fetten Grinsen, erhob sich jedoch tatsächlich.

„Nein“, log Justus trotzig. Ihm kamen gelegentlich Bezeichnungen abhanden, aber das musste Skinny ihm ja nun nicht auch noch unter die Nase reiben.

In einem Versuch, von seiner kleinen Wortfindungsstörung abzulenken, hob er die Flasche. „Willst du auch?“

Mit einer Mischung aus Nicken und Schulterzucken reichte Skinny ihm noch ein zweites Glas und Justus schenkte ihnen ein.

Skinny ließ sich wieder auf die Couch fallen. Er schien sich viel zu wohl zu fühlen, die Beine ausgestreckt und gemütlich zurück gelehnt.

Misstrauisch beobachtete Justus ihn einen Moment, bevor er einen Schluck von dem Whiskey nahm. Er war tatsächlich nicht schlecht. Zumindest bei etwas schien Skinny Geschmack zu haben.

Für einen langen Moment tranken sie schweigend. Es war eine unerwartet angenehme Stille.

Schließlich grinste Skinny zu ihm hinüber, und Justus konnte den Unfug in seiner Miene schon sehen. „Sag mal, Jonas, wenn du nen Bankraub begehen würdest, wie würdest du es machen?“

Justus musste tatsächlich schmunzeln. Er nahm sich Zeit, seine Worte abzuwägen, trank noch einen Schluck, bevor er eine Antwort gab. „Gar nicht. Banküberfälle sind nur selten erfolgreich und noch seltener lohnenswert. Ich würde eher einen Geldtransporter wählen. Aber ich werde ganz sicher keinen Plan entwickeln, den du dann ausführen kannst.“

Skinny lachte. „Keine Sorge, so blöd bin ich nicht.“

Und Justus musste sich sehr zusammen reißen, um nicht die Augen zu verdrehen. Trotzdem wurde er das Grinsen irgendwie nicht ganz los.

„Und nen Plan für nen Geldtransporter kann ich auch machen“, erklärte Skinny dann. „Deswegen frag ich ja nach nem Banküberfall. Oder hast du Angst vor der Herausforderung?“

Justus war klar, dass Skinny ihn nur in bisschen ärgern wollte, doch ausnahmsweise fühlte es sich beinahe… freundschaftlich an. Huh. Wer hätte das gedacht?

Nachdenklich schwenkte er den Whiskey in seinem Glas. „Erstmal würde ich mich entweder mit einem Angestellten der entsprechenden Bank anfreunden, oder eine befreundete Person in die Filiale einschleusen.“

Wenn Justus ehrlich gewesen wäre, hätte er zugegeben, dass er solche Gedankenspiele tatsächlich schon gelegentlich durchgeführt hatte. Aber das würde er Skinny garantiert nicht erzählen. Der leerte gerade sein Glas und schenkte sich nach, ohne um Erlaubnis zu fragen.

„Dann würde ich auf diesem Wege die Schwachstellen der Sicherheitssysteme in Erfahrung bringen und ebenso den lohnendsten Zeitpunkt eines Zugriffs“, fuhr Justus fort. „Außerdem könnte meine Kontaktperson eventuell unauffällige Sabotage-Akte durchführen. Sobald ich alle benötigten Informationen hätte, könnte ich einen detailliertenPlan entwickeln, wie genau der eigentliche Überfall ablaufen sollte. Doch ich wage die Vermutung, dass es die Sache erleichtern würde, wenn meine Kontaktperson an Tag X Dienst tun würde. Eventuell ließe sie sich sogar als Geisel einsetzen, und im allerhöchsten Notfall könnte ihr Tod vorgetäuscht werden.“

Er beendete seinen Vortrag und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Whiskey. Dann warf er Skinny einen Blick zu. Der hatte aufmerksam gelauscht, wie Justus befriedigt feststellte.

Jetzt grinste er jedoch. „Ach, du bist langweilig.“

Justus verdrehte die Augen. „Ich werde hier ganz bestimmt keine Bonnie-und-Clyde-Szenarien entwickeln! Das entbehrt jeglicher Finesse!“

Irgendwie störte es ihn, dass Skinny seinen Plan so einfach abtat. Aber natürlich legte er keinen Wert auf Skinnys Meinung!

„Und wenn du einen Geldtransporter für ein so simples Ziel hältst, dann erkläre mir doch mal, wie du das machen würdest“, spielte er den Ball entschlossen zurück. Natürlich nur, weil er einen Einblick in Skinnys Denken gewinnen wollte, damit sie seine Handschrift beim nächsten Mal besser identifizieren konnten. Und ganz bestimmt nicht, weil ihm das Gespräch überraschend viel Spaß machte.

Nachdenklich sah Skinny ihn einen Moment an, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern.

„Ist ganz einfach. Die meisten Geldtransporter fahren immer die gleichen Strecken. Nicht immer dieselbe, aber eine von maximal drei oder vier. Also wartet man einfach an einem günstigen Ort – irgendwo mit wenig Verkehr – zwingt den Transporter mit einer vorgetäuschten Panne oder nem Unfall zum Halten, und dann braucht man die Fahrer nur noch zu überwältigen und fertig“, ratterte Skinny herunter. Offenbar hatte er ebenfalls schon öfter über ein solches Szenario nachgedacht.

Justus nahm sich vor, alle Überfälle auf Geldtransporter in der Zukunft genau unter die Lupe zu nehmen.

„Wie planst du, die Fahrer zu überwältigen?“, hakte er nach.

Skinny goss sich noch einen Schluck Whiskey ein und füllte Justus‘ Glas ebenfalls auf.

„Mit nem Kumpel und ner Knarre. Ohne Schnickschnack, ganz einfach“, antwortete er dann. „Oder man lockt sie halt unter irgendeinem Vorwand weg, aber das würde ja nur halb so viel Spaß machen.“

Wider Willen musste Justus das verschlagene Grinsen erwidern.

„Und wenn die Fahrer hinterher deinen Wagen beschreiben können?“, spielte er weiter den Skeptiker. Denn ganz im Ernst, Skinnys Sportwagen erkannte er auf hundert Meter Entfernung. Und das Kennzeichen konnte er im Schlaf aufsagen.

Skinny verdrehte die Augen. „Ich würde da ganz bestimmt nicht mit meinem Wagen auftauchen. Entweder klaut man vorher ne Karre, oder man mietet eine über nen Mittelsmann und schraubt einfach die Kennzeichen ab.“

„Du scheinst da ja schon ausgiebig drüber nachgedacht zu haben“, stichelte Justus.

Wieder lachte Skinny. „Was soll ich sagen, es schadet nie, vorbereitet zu sein.“

Ausnahmsweise nahm Justus den Satz nicht als Anlass, über mögliche unvernünftige Unternehmungen Skinnys nachzugrübeln. Denn wenn er ehrlich war, seine eigene Antwort war auch etwaszu vorbereitet gewesen.

Aus reinem Spaß stocherte Justus noch ein bisschen in den Löchern in Skinnys Plan herum, und war überraschend zufrieden darüber, dass Skinny jede einzelne Frage kontern konnte.

Bevor Justus es sich versah, war es halb drei, er war angetrunken, und lachte mit Skinny über die Erinnerung daran, wie sie im Fall mit der Ming-Vase aus einem seiner typischen spöttischen Kommentare den völlig falschen Schluss gezogen hatten.

Schließlich warf er Skinny mit einem pointierten Blick auf die Uhr hinaus, der mit einem letzten Grinsen in die Dunkelheit verschwand.

Justus wollte gar nicht darüber nachdenken, wie er morgen den Schultag überstehen sollte. Vier Stunden Schlaf – das war eindeutig zu wenig. Gleichzeitig musste er jedoch auch zugeben, dass er vielleicht sogar Spaß gehabt hatte.

Mit einem Lächeln wusch er ihre Gläser ab, und versteckte den Whiskey sorgfältig hinter dem Sofa. Die Flasche war noch mehr als halbvoll, und er konnte sich des Gedankens nicht erwehren, dass Skinny definitiv zurück kommen musste, um ihm beim Vernichten des Restes zu helfen.

~*~

Irgendwie war Justus nicht überrascht, als es drei Tage später an der offenen Wohnwagentür klopfte, nur eine knappe Stunde, nachdem Bob und Peter nach Hause gefahren waren.

Er drehte sich um, und wie erwartet war es Skinny, der im Eingang stand und ihn angrinste.

Bevor Justus etwas sagen konnte, hatte Skinny sich auch schon auf das Sofa fallen lassen und sagte: „Ich hab noch mal nachgedacht, Jonas. Wenn du eine Kontaktperson in eine Bank einschleust, dann musst du ja voll gut aufpassen, damit die Cops hinterher keine Verbindungen zwischen euch finden, falls sie checken, dass jemand in der Bank dir geholfen haben muss.“

Und so einfach hatten sie wieder an ihr Gespräch von zuvor angeknüpft. Seufzend holte Justus den Whiskey aus seinem Versteck, nahm zwei Gläser vom Regal, schenkte ihnen ein und reichte ein Glas an Skinny weiter, bevor er begann, die feineren Details seines Plans zu erklären.

Von da an wurde es irgendwie eine unausgesprochene Gewohnheit.

Skinny tauchte nicht jeden Abend auf dem Schrottplatz auf, aber sicher zwei, drei Mal die Woche. Manchmal rief er auch nur an, oder Justus rief ihn an, und dann unterhielten sie sich so.

Zuerst ging es immer um hypothetische Verbrechen – wie man sie begehen, aber auch wie man sie aufklären könnte. Justus war überrascht, wie solide Skinnys Einschätzung stets war. Und erst recht beeindruckt war er, als Skinny eines Abends einen alten Fall der Drei Fragezeichen ansprach, und mit Justus daran knobelte, wie man damit vielleicht hätte durchkommen können.

Peter und Bob erfuhren natürlich nichts von Justus‘ neuem mentalen Sparringpartner. Nicht, weil Justus krampfhaft versuchte, es geheim zu halten. Aber das Gespräch kam einfach nicht darauf. Denn Skinny hielt sich ausnahmsweise mal zurück – keine kleinen Gaunereien, die seine Handschrift trugen, keine Gerüchte, er habe mal wieder etwas ausgefressen, und er tauchte noch nicht einmal auf dem Schrottplatz auf, um sich über die _Satzzeichen_ lustig zu machen.

Nur einmal redeten sie kurz über ihn – als Peter eines Tages überrascht bemerkte, dass ihr letzter Zusammenstoß mit Skinny fast ein Vierteljahr her war, und Bob daraufhin berichtete, dass Skinny angeblich einen festen Job in einem Kino hatte und tatsächlich einmal auf legale Weise sein Geld verdiente.

Justus hatte natürlich nicht erwähnt, dass er das schon gewusst hatte. Skinny hatte es ihm erzählt, wie um zu erklären, warum er noch unregelmäßiger auftauchte.

Mit der Zeit erzählte Skinny gelegentlich von seiner Arbeit – es war nichts spannendes, aber zumindest schien es die Miete zu zahlen – und langsam, ganz langsam und zaghaft, begannen sie, nicht länger nur verrückte Pläne auszuarbeiten.

Das erste Mal kam für Justus selbst überraschend.

Eben noch hatten sie über den letzten Fall gesprochen, in dem die Drei Fragezeichen mit Victor Hugenay zu tun gehabt hatten, dann machte Justus eine abwesende Bemerkung darüber, dass er das Kräftemessen mit dem charmanten Kunstdieb vermisste. Und plötzlich erzählte er Skinny davon, wie sehr er Hugenay trotz allem bewunderte, und Skinny sah ihn so aufmerksam über sein Glas hinweg an, dass Justus sich für seine Worte nicht einmal schämte.

Eigentlich war er grundsätzlich misstrauisch, wenn es um Skinny ging, und ganz besonders seit Brittany war seine Bereitschaft, jemandem einfach so zu vertrauen, noch einmal drastisch gesunken. Doch es waren schon fast zwei Monate seit ihrem erstem Gespräch vergangen, und noch immer konnte er bei Skinny keine Hintergedanken feststellen.

Also redete er einfach weiter über Hugenay, und dass er nicht verstehen konnte, wie ein so intelligenter Mann sich dem Verbrechen zuwenden konnte.

Als Skinny leise antwortete: „Ich kann mir schon ein paar Gründe vorstellen“, sah Justus auf.

Ausweichend zuckte Skinny mit den Schultern. Dann fuhr er zögernd fort: „Einmal ist da natürlich schlicht und ergreifend der Nervenkitzel“, er trank einen Schluck aus seinem Glas, in dem sich heute nur Cola befand, rieb mit dem Daumen an einem Dreckspritzer auf seiner Lederjacke, „und ich weiß zwar nicht, wie er aufgewachsen ist, aber manchmal… manchmal kommt es einem wie der einzige Weg vor, um sich irgendwie einen Namen zu machen.“

Justus war hin und her gerissen zwischen dem Wunsch, in eine Diskussion einzusteigen, und dem, Skinny einfach so lange wie möglich reden zu lassen. Denn auch wenn er das Gefühl hatte, Skinny über ihre Gespräche immer besser kennen gelernt zu haben, dies war eine beispiellose Eröffnung seiner Gedankenwelt.

Als hätte er den Einwand gehört, der Justus gerade durch den Kopf gegangen war, verbesserte Skinny sich. „Nein, nicht sich einen Namen machen… eher der Versuch, es irgendwie zu was zu bringen, wenn...“

Seine Stimme verlor sich.

Eine Pause entstand, doch Justus wollte die Stille nicht durchbrechen. Stattdessen sah er auf den abgewetztenFußboden hinunter, malte mit dem Schuh unsichtbare Muster.

Skinny machte eine unbestimmte Geste. „Weißt schon, lieber der Hölle Herr und so“, sagte er dann, mit einem Ton auf dem Satzende, der die Diskussion beendete.

Doch das fiel Justus gar nicht richtig auf, der Skinny anstarrte. „War das gerade Milton?“, fragte er überrascht.

„Hm?“, Skinny sah von seinem Glas auf und schien sich erstmal wieder im Gespräch orientieren zu müssen. Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, meine Mum hatte früher son Buch über den Teufel, mit n paar coolen Zeichnungen drin. Ich hab n paar Mal versucht es zu lesen, aber die dämlichen Sätze gingen gefühlt über drei Seiten.“

Schon wieder enthüllte sich Justus eine Facette von Skinny, mit der er nicht gerechnet hatte. Er selbst war an Miltons _Paradise Lost_ bisher auch jedes Mal gescheitert, aber allein die Tatsache, dass Skinny es mehrfach überflogen und sich offensichtlich sogar Teile gemerkt hatte, beeindruckte ihn. Auch wenn er das Skinny natürlich nicht sagen würde.

„Und wär‘s auch in der Hölle; besser ist / Der Hölle Herr sein, als des Himmels Sklave“, zitierte er, und Skinny nickte.

„Sag ich doch“, bestätigte er und leerte seine Cola in einem Zug.

Erstand auf und stellte das Glas neben Justus auf dem Schreibtisch ab. „Weißt du“, sagte er leise, ohne ihn anzusehen, „Ich war nicht immer da, wo ich jetzt bin.“

Für einen Moment konnte Justus mit dieser kryptischen Aussage nichts anfangen – doch dann verstand er, was Skinny meinte. Auch wenn er jetzt in Little Rampart in einer Bruchbude hauste und einen mäßig bezahlten Aushilfsjob hatte, er kam aus einem guten Elternhaus, war als verzogener Sohn aufgewachsen und hatte früher einen großen Bekannten-, wenn nicht sogar Freundeskreis gehabt. Ehe alles irgendwie bergab gegangen war.

Bevor Justus nachbohren konnte, hatte Skinny sich schon zur Tür gewandt.

„Wir sehen uns“, verabschiedete er sich und verließ den Wohnwagen.

Nachdenklich sah Justus ihm hinterher. Anscheinend hatte er Skinny gerade verjagt. Aus irgendeinem Grund ärgerte es ihn.

~*~

Ein paar Wochen später trug ein Klient einen Fall an die Drei Fragezeichen heran. Es ging um eine Reihe sonderbarer Ereignisse in Little Rampart – und bevor Justus es sich versah, sprach er eines Abends mit Skinny darüber.

Er war sich der Doppelmoral durchaus bewusst; schließlich war er früher derjenige gewesen, der Bob gerügt hatte, wenn er Jelena über ihre Fälle informierte.

Doch Justus hatte wenigstens eine gute Rechtfertigung. Immerhin wohnte Skinny selbst in Little Rampart, also verfolgte Justus lediglich einen unorthodoxen Ermittlungsansatz.

Drei Tage später waren Justus, Peter und Bob mal wieder dabei, Onkel Titus‘ Pick-up zu entladen, als Peter leise, aber mit Ärger in der Stimme sagte: „Was will der denn hier?“

Justus drehte sich um, wischte sich mit dem Ärmel den Schweiß von der Stirn – und musste lächeln.

Denn wer kam da gerade durch das Tor spaziert, beide Hände in den Taschen und die Haare in alle Himmelsrichtungen zerzaust? Niemand anders als Skinny. Er sah entspannt aus, bemerkte Justus zufrieden, also war das Gespräch mit seinem Chef über eine Vollzeitstelle offenbar gut verlaufen.

„Was willst du, Skinny?“, empfing Bob ihren Besucher, noch bevor Skinny so richtig heran war.

Dessen Blick streifte Bob und Peter nur kurz, bevor er sich mit seinem besten idiotischen Grinsen an Justus wandte.

„Hast du schon gehört, dass die Stadt den Block in Little Rampart verkaufen will?“, sagte er zur Begrüßung.

Justus schüttelte den Kopf, verstand aber sofort, worauf Skinny hinaus wollte. Offenbar war er der Meinung, dass dieser drohende Verkauf etwas mit den seltsamen Zwischenfällen zu tun hatte. Und ihre Gedankenspiele hatten Justus gelehrt, Skinnys Gespür für solche Dinge nicht zu unterschätzen.

„Wenn du wissen willst, worum es wirklich geht, und nicht nur, was dir euer reicher Makler erzählt hat, frag am besten Mal bei Familie Harris nach.“ Skinny zwinkerte, und Justus musste noch mehr grinsen.

„Danke für den Tipp“, erwiderte er ehrlich.

Dass Bob und Peter die Stirn gerunzelt hatten und ihn und Skinny seltsam ansahen, bemerkte er gar nicht. Erst als Bob sich mit seinem typischen feinen Sarkasmus erkundigte: „Womit haben wir die Hilfe verdient?“, wurde er sich der Anwesenheit seiner Freunde wieder bewusst.

Skinny warf Bob ebenfalls einen Blick zu, als würde er ihm gerade erst auffallen. Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Wir sehen uns, Justus“, verabschiedete er sich mit einem Winken.

Justus fiel nicht einmal auf, dass etwas komisch daran sein könnte, bis Peter auf dem Absatz herum wirbelte und seinen Ersten Detektiv überrascht anstarrte.

„‚Justus‘???“, wiederholte er ungläubig. „Hat Skinny gerade ‚Justus‘ gesagt? Was ist aus ‚Baby Fatso‘ geworden?“

„Ähm...“ Aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte Justus‘ Kopf sich plötzlich leer an. Er starrte zum Ausgang des Schrottplatzes hinüber, wo Skinnys lange, dünne Gestalt gerade verschwunden war.

Auch Bob sah ihn nun neugierig an.

Und Justus wusste immer noch nicht, was er antworten sollte. „Ähm...“

„Irgendwas, was du uns sagen willst?“, erkundigte Bob sich, und Justus wusste wieder, warum Bob sich von ihnen dreien am besten dafür eignete, jemandem Informationen zu entlocken. Da war einfach viel zu viel Scharfblick unter dem Lächeln.

„Wieso?“ Er hörte selbst, dass er zu defensiv klang, aber es gelang ihm nicht rechtzeitig, seinen Tonfall zu modulieren.

„Weil du dich gerade ausgesprochen seltsam benimmst“, stellte Bob fest. Peter nickte zustimmend.

„Nein, also...“ Ausgerechnet jetzt musste seine Wortgewandtheit ihn im Stich lassen!

Dann nahm er allen Mut zusammen und brachte hervor: „Ich hab ihm neulich bei ner strafrechtlichen Frage geholfen und...“ Wieder verließ ihn die Stimme.

Seine Freunde starrte ihn immer noch überrascht an. Vielleicht hatte sich eine Spur Misstrauen in ihre Gesichter geschlichen, aber zumindest hatten sie ihn noch nicht gevierteilt.

„Und?“, wiederholte Bob.

Justus rieb sich verlegen den Nacken und warf erneut einen Blick zum Tor hinüber. „Und seitdem… quatschen wir abends manchmal miteinander?“

Noch bevor er den Satz beendet hatte, schüttelte er innerlich den Kopf über sich selbst. _Quatschen?_ Das Wort gehörte nicht gerade zu seinem üblichen Repertoire. Begann er wirklich schon, Ausdrücke von Skinny zu übernehmen?

„Wie bitte?“, erkundigte Peter sich verblüfft.

„Ich betreibe Gegnerforschung“, verteidigte er sich, in vollem Bewusstsein der Tatsache, dass das eine Lüge war.

Immer noch sah Bob ihn so unangenehm aufmerksam an. Dann bekam er plötzlich große Augen. „Du magst ihn“, sagte er mit Verwunderung in der Stimme.

Zuerst wollte Justus es abstreiten – er _mochte_ Skinny Norris doch nicht! – doch dann zwang er sich zur Ehrlichkeit. Seinen Freunden gegenüber, aber auch sich selbst.

Denn er musste zugeben, dass die Besuche und Anrufe von Skinny sich mittlerweile vielleicht zu sowas wie einem Highlight seiner Woche entwickelt hatten. Es machte ihm wirklich Spaß, sich mit ihm zu unterhalten, und wenn er nur daran dachte, wie völlig selbstverständlich Skinny inzwischen in der Zentrale herum lungerte – ihre Akten inspizierte, ihre Cola trank, sogar mit Blacky redete – musste er lächeln.

Okay, okay, vielleicht hatte Bob recht.

„Und wenn schon“, wischte er den Einwand hastig beiseite. Er wollte das jetzt definitiv nicht ausdiskutieren. „Wir haben einen neuen Hinweis in unserem Fall, dem wir nachgehen sollten.“

Offenbar sahen Peter und Bob ihm an, dass weiteres Nachfragen sinnlos wäre, und seufzten, bevor sie sich in die Analyse der neuen Informationen stürzten.

~*~

Am Ende stellte sich heraus, dass Skinny richtig gelegen hatte. Die Stadt wollte den Block an einen privaten Investor verkaufen, der ihn abreißen und Luxusapartments bauen wollte. Und die fünf Kinder der Familie Harris hatten den verzweifelten Versuch unternommen, den Verkauf durch ihre Spukerscheinungen zu sabotieren.

Mit Erfolg, vor allem, nachdem die Drei Fragezeichen sich darauf verständigt hatten, sie nicht zu verraten, und stattdessen ihrem Klienten gegenüber das Märchen zu unterstützen.

Skinny zeigte sich dankbar– nicht nur Familie Harris hätte im Falle eines Verkaufs das Dach über dem Kopf verloren – und Justus, Peter und Bob fanden eine Packung Donuts vor der Tür zur Zentrale, mit einer Notiz in Skinnys kaum leserlicher Handschrift.

Und am Abend tauchte Skinny mit zwei Flaschen Bier auf (er versuchte gerade mit mäßigem Erfolg, Justus auf den Geschmack zu bringen), und erzählte Justus unerwartet lange von einigen seiner Nachbarn, zu denen er ein deutlich besseres Verhältnis zu haben schien, als Justus es erwartet hatte.

~*~

Früher oder später kam dann natürlich unweigerlich der Moment, in dem Justus seine Freunde nicht länger hinhalten konnte und ihnen gezwungenermaßen erklären musste, warum er sich regelmäßig mit Skinny unterhielt.

Zu seiner Überraschung nahmen sie es ziemlich gut auf. Andererseits hatten sie schon einige Tage Zeit gehabt, um sich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen. Und die Tatsache, dass Skinny sich in den letzten Monaten nichts offensichtlich Kriminelles zu Schulden kommen lassen hatte, half sicherlich auch.

Trotzdem war Justus ganz froh, als sie endlich fertig waren, denn nur, weil er ihnen nichts verheimlichen wollte, hieß das nicht, dass er insbesondere Bobs Fragen beantworten wollte, die auf etwas bestimmtes abzuzielen schienen, das Justus jedoch zu seiner Frustration nicht verstand.

Doch irgendwann war ihre Neugier befriedigt – oder zumindest hatten sie Mitleid mit Justus – und sie verabschiedeten sich.

Wie inzwischen fast jeden Abend, blieb Justus allein in der Zentrale zurück, las in einem Buch, und wartete auf das vertraute Geräusch schwerer Stiefel auf festgetretener Erde, das Skinny ankündigte.

Als das Telefon klingelte, musste er sich zusammen reißen, um nicht sofort ranzugehen. Wie sah das denn aus, wenn er beim ersten Klingeln gleich den Hörer abnahm? Schließlich wollte er Skinny ja nicht den Eindruck vermitteln, er hätte auf ihm gewartet – selbst wenn das die Wahrheit gewesen wäre.

Beim vierten Klingeln ging er ran. „Justus Jonas...“, setzte er ganz automatisch an.

„Ja, ja, ich weiß“, unterbrach Skinny ihn, aber im Gegensatz zu früher klang er nicht genervt dabei, sondern eher amüsiert. „Rufen dich um die Uhrzeit eigentlich viele Leute an, oder warum spulst du den Zirkus jedes Mal wieder ab?“

Verlegen rieb Justus sich mit einer Hand den Hals. Es war eher so, dass er das vertraute Antwortmuster als Sicherheit benutzte. Denn was sollte er sonst sagen? ‚Hey, Skinny‘?

„Reine Routine“, behauptete er nach einer Pause, die einen Sekundenbruchteil zu lang dauerte. „Das menschliche Gehirn neigt dazu...“

Wieder unterbrach Skinny ihn. „Keine Biostunde, bitte!“, sagte er überzogen flehentlich.

Justus musste lachen. Irgendwie gefielen ihm Skinnys blöde Sprüche in der letzten Zeit immer besser.

Ein Teil von ihm wollte fragen, warum Skinny ihn anrief, anstatt in die Zentrale zu kommen, aber er verbiss sich den Kommentar. Das würde doch zu komisch klingen.

„Was machst du grad so spannendes?“, wollte Skinny wissen. Irgendwie klang er tatsächlich ernsthaft interessiert.

„Hausaufgaben“, seufzte Justus. „Für Geschichte. Es geht um Wild Bill, was meiner Meinung nach kein passendes Thema für Unterricht kurz vor dem Abschluss ist.“

Der Wilde Westen war nicht gerade eine Epoche, die Justus als besonders bildungsrelevant ansah. Revolverhelden waren gut und schön, um Kindern Geschichte nahe zu bringen. Aber als ernsthaftes Recherchethema?

Skinny lachte, was bei Justus ein seltsames Gefühl in der Magengegend auslöste.

„Ich kenn da zufällig jemanden, der sich mit Wild Bill auskennt...“, witzelte er und brachte Justus damit zum Grinsen.

Die Aktion, in der Skinny sie mit seinen Rätseln auf Schnitzeljagd geschickt hatte, war ihm noch allzu gut in Erinnerung. Aber er hatte nicht unbedingt Lust, jetzt darüber zu reden.

„Und was machst du so?“, erkundigte er sich stattdessen.

Ein Seufzen drang durch das Telefon. „Mir ist langweilig“, beschwerte Skinny sich.

Halb erwartete Justus, dass er gleich irgendeinen dummen Plan vorschlagen und dann eine Viertelstunde auf den Versuch verwenden würde, ihn davon zu überzeugen, es tatsächlich durchzuziehen. In Erwartung dessen machte er es sich schon einmal im Sessel bequem – denn es machte ihm schon irgendwie Spaß, Skinny dabei zuzuhören, wie er ihn auf Abwege bringen wollte.

Doch stattdessen sagte Skinny: „Um die Uhrzeit läuft nicht mal mehr was vernünftiges in der Glotze – und wenn dann hat man ständig irgendwelche Pornowerbung dazwischen.“

Justus schob es darauf, dass nach 23 Uhr sein Hirn-Mund-Filter nicht mehr ordentlich funktionierte. Denn das war die einzige Erklärung für alles, was er in den nächsten Minuten von sich gab. Und es begann mit der Antwort: „Hätte nicht gedacht, dass du dich über Pornos beschwerst.“

Diesmal hatte Skinnys kurzes Lachen einen raueren Ton, der einen unerwarteten Schauer durch Justus jagte.

„Ob dus glaubst oder nicht, aber ich steh nicht unbedingt drauf, wenn da irgendson armes Mädel mit falschen Brüsten und blondierten Haaren von ein bis fünf Kerlen total gedemütigt wird.“ Skinnys Worte klangen überraschend ernst. In den letzten Wochen hatte Justus ihn wirklich zu respektieren gelernt, und diese Aussage ließ ihn erneut in seiner Achtung steigen.

Die logische Fortführung des Gesprächs wäre jetzt gewesen, ebenfalls Mitgefühl mit den Darstellerinnen auszudrücken, oder die Industrie an sich zum Thema zu machen.

Stattdessen hörte Justus seine eigene Stimme, die fragte: „Und worauf stehst du eher?“

Gleich darauf hätte er sich am liebsten geohrfeigt. Wo zum Teufel war das denn jetzt hergekommen?

Auf der anderen Seite der Leitung war es einen Moment still. Offenbar hatte die Frage Skinny genauso unvorbereitet erwischt. In Justus machte sich die Befürchtung breit, dass er einen Schritt zu weit gegangen war. Gleich würde Skinny auflegen, und dann würde er erst wieder von ihm hören, wenn er mal wieder in einen von ihren Fällen verwickelt war. Irgendwie gefiel ihm diese Aussicht überhaupt nicht.

Doch nichts dergleichen geschah.

Skinny klang, als wüsste er selbst nicht genau, warum er sagte, was er sagte, als er schließlich antwortete: „Ich bin bi, okay?“

Sein Tonfall schien einen Kommentar geradezu heraus zu fordern, doch Justus war weit davon entfernt, etwas abwertendes dazu zu sagen. Außerdem überraschte es ihn nicht allzu sehr. In der letzten Zeit hatte er schon fast peinlich viel Zeit damit verbracht, über Skinny und seine Sexualität nachzudenken.

Als Justus sich dazu nicht weiter äußerte, fuhr Skinny immer weniger vorsichtig fort. Anscheinend hatte er Justus‘ Reaktion nicht abschätzen können.

„Ich mag intelligente Frauen, nicht bloß hübsche Gesichter“, erklärte er beinahe abwesend und gab dabei mehr Tiefgang preis, als Justus ihm noch vor einem halben Jahr zugetraut hätte. „Das Äußere ist mir eigentlich gar nicht so wichtig – muss keine Model-Figur mit langen blonden Haaren sein.“

Bevor Justus sich zusammenreißen konnte, hatte er gefragt: „Und Männer?“ Seine Stimme klang unangenehm kratzig in seinen Ohren.

„So ähnlich“, gab Skinny zurück. Ohne auch nur den Hauch seines üblichen Spotts. „Leute, mit denen man Blödsinn machen kann. Mit denen man reden kann, die nicht bloß an Saufen, Kiffen und Ficken interessiert sind. Jemand, mit dem man auch einfach nur den ganzen Abend quatschen...“

Abrupt brach er ab.

„Und du? Worauf stehst du?“ Die Frage war beinahe aggressiv, als hätte Skinny zu viel von sich offenbart und verlangte nun eine Antwort im Austausch. Quid pro quo.

Justus hätte gar nicht abwehren können, wenn er gewollt hätte. „Auch bi“, klärte er als erstes, um dann hinterher zu schieben: „Aber mit Präferenz für Männer.“

Ehrlich gesagt hatte Justus nie viel Zeit darauf verwandt, über seine Vorlieben nachzugrübeln, und nahm sich jetzt einen Moment zum Denken.

„Intelligent, auf jeden Fall“, beschloss er dann, „und wie du sagst – Leute, mit denen man sich unterhalten kann. Ich habe definitiv kein Interesse an – wie sagt man – One-Night-Stands.“

Skinny lachte leise und stichelte freundlich: „Das hatte ich bei dir jetzt auch nicht unbedingt erwartet.“

„Mach dich nicht über mich lustig!“, wies Justus ihn spielerisch zurecht.

Er musste an Hugenay denken, und an Brittany, und schmunzelte. „Und offenbar habe ich eine Vorliebe für moralisch fragwürdige Individuen.“

Am anderen Ende lachte Skinny. „Dann falle ich sozusagen genau ins Schema“, stellte er wie beiläufig fest.

Bevor Justus sich davon abhalten konnte, entschlüpfte ihm ein überraschend selbstverständliches „Ja.“

Und in diesem Moment wurde ihm klar, worauf Bob am Nachmittag die ganze Zeit abgezielt hatte. Justus kam ins Stocken.

Doch dann sagte Skinny: „Das ist gut.“

Und Justus beschloss, dass er damit vielleicht sogar recht hatte.

Bevor er sich auf die Zunge beißen konnte, entschlüpften ihm die Worte: „Passe ich denn auch in dein Schema?“

Irgendwas stimmte um diese Uhrzeit wirklich nicht mit seinem gesunden Menschenverstand. Denn auch wenn er – und er musste es sich vielleicht eingestehen – irgendwie ein bisschen Gefühle für Skinny entwickelt hatte, dann erforderte das nicht, dass er ihm das so verzweifelt deutlich machte.

Doch Skinny erwiderte nichts Höhnisches darauf – noch einZeichen dafür, wie viel sich zwischen ihnen verändert hatte – sondern lachte leise. „ _Fuck_ , ja. Hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das mal sage, aber ja. Gut beobachtet, Sherlock.“

Justus blieb die Sprache weg. Skinny klang so ehrlich, dass er gar nicht auf die Idee kam, daran zu zweifeln.

Es war einen Moment still, dann brachte Justus hervor: „Und was heißt das jetzt?“

„Keine Ahnung“, antwortete Skinny. Dann lachte er wieder, rau und dreckig, und diesmal konnte Justus das Gefühl, das dabei durch seinen Körper jagte, als Erregung identifizieren. „Ich bin mir auf jeden Fall ziemlich sicher, dass du _fantastisch_ auf meinem Bett aussehen würdest.“

Wieder blieb Justus kurz die Luft weg. Dann musste er lachen. „Das hättest du wohl gerne, was?“

Sein Grinsen war inzwischen so breit geworden, dass ihm eigentlich die Ohren abfallen müssten. Vielleicht war es gar nicht so übel, dass er sich möglicherweise _in Skinny Norris verliebt_ hatte, wenn das hier die Konsequenz davon war.

„Ja, absolut“, erwiderte Skinny geradeheraus. „Was meinst du? Kannst gleich herkommen, wenn du willst.“ Er lachte dabei, und Justus wusste, dass es nur ein Witz war.

Trotzdem hatte er plötzlich das Bedürfnis, auf die Bremse zu treten. Er musste erstmal darüber nachdenken, was das hier eigentliche bedeutete, bevor er irgendwelche endgültigen Entscheidungen traf.

„Ich muss früh aufstehen“, wich er der Frage aus. „Wir reden morgen weiter, ja?“

Er brauchte dringend noch ein paar Stunden Bedenkzeit, bevor er sich mit _Skinny Norris_ einließ. Denn es ging nicht nur um sie beide – auch um Peter und Bob, die sicher nicht begeistert sein würden, wenn Justus ihren Erzfeind als _seinen Freund_ anschleppte.

„Okay“, stimmte Skinny leise zu – beinahe sanft. „Gute Nacht, Justus.“ Der Name klang immer noch ungewohnt aus seinem Mund.

„Schlaf gut“, erwiderte Justus, und im nächsten Moment ertönte nur noch das nervige Piepen des Freizeichens.

~*~

Den ganzen nächsten Tag saß Justus wie auf glühenden Kohlen. In der Schule war er unkonzentriert, und am Nachmittagin der Zentrale brach er mehrfach mitten im Satz ab, weil er den Faden verloren hatte, sodass Peter und Bob ihn seltsam anschauten. Er wünschte, sie würden einfach gehen, damit er ihn Ruhe Skinny anrufen konnte.

Doch er traute sich auch nicht, sie rauszuschmeißen. Denn er wollte ganz bestimmt keine der Fragen beantworten, die dann unweigerlich aufkommen würden. Erst musste er sehen, wohin das mit Skinny überhaupt führte.

Schließlich brachen Peter und Bob endlich auf. Als wollten sie ihn ärgern hatten sie ihre übliche Zeit zum Nachhausegehen einfach ignoriert, und waren noch fast zwei Stunden länger geblieben – völlig investiert in ein Rommé-Spiel, bei dem Justus eine Runde nach der anderen verlor.

Justus beobachtete, wie sie redend und lachend die Fahrräder durch das Schrottplatztor schoben.

Gerade als er sich nach dem Telefon umdrehen wollte, bemerkte er, wie sich eine Gestalt aus dem Schatten neben den hoch aufgestapelten Autoreifen löste.

Diesen Schemen würde er überall erkennen. Doch er wusste wirklich nicht, was er mit dem Wissen anfangen sollte, dass Skinny ganz offensichtlich nur darauf gewartet hatte, dass er allein war.

Er blieb in der Tür des Wohnwagens stehen, beobachtete, wie Skinny über den Platz zu ihm herüber geschlendert kam.

Direkt vor ihm blieb Skinny stehen – durch den kleinen Absatz, auf dem er stand, waren sie ausnahmsweise auf Augenhöhe. Das weiche Licht, das aus der Zentrale fiel, erleuchtete sein Gesicht.

„Hey“, sagte er, mit diesem so typischen dämlichen Grinsen und hob eine Flasche. Ohne hinzusehen wusste Justus, dass es genau der gleiche Whiskey war, den sie bei Skinnys erstem Besuch getrunken hatten. „Ich hab dir was mitgebracht.“

Und Justus konnte gar nicht anders, als sich ein Stück nach vorne zu lehnen und ihn zu küssen.

Ohne zu zögern erwiderte Skinny den Kuss und im nächsten Augenblick wand er die freie Hand in Justus‘ Haare und zog ihn dichter.

Justus verlor das Gleichgewicht, sie schwankten, und lachend lösten sie sich voneinander.

„Hast du Lust, morgen mit mir ins Kino zu gehen?“, fragte Justus nach einem langen Moment.

Skinny musterte ihn, bevor wieder das vertraute Grinsen über sein Gesicht zog. „Willst du echt diesen ganzen Dating-Kram mit mir durchziehen?“, erkundigte er sich spöttisch. Aber Justus konnte die Unsicherheit darunter spüren.

Er sah ihn an, seinen alten Erzfeind, mit dem er in den letzten Monaten so viel Zeit verbracht hatte, dass seine Stimme ihn schon in seine Träume verfolgte. Das schiefe Lächeln, die schlecht geschnittenen Haare, die alte Lederjacke. Skinny, in all seiner Unvollkommenheit.

Und ihm wurde klar, dass Skinny recht hatte. Ja, genau das wollte er. Aller Probleme, die das vielleicht mit sich bringen würde, zum Trotz.

„Auf jeden Fall“, erwiderte er leise.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, falls das Telefonat am Ende nicht ganz schlüssig ist, mir ist auf halbem Weg hindurch aufgefallen, dass ich zu aro/ace für sone Konversation bin xD


End file.
